


Wake up love

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Fluff, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, POV Second Person, day in the life, kink: erotic humilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is anything other than an usual exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up love

Still half in your sleep, you heard Steve's sound first. "Wake up now." Steve said.

You slowly opened your eyes to his smiling face. The sunlight shone from the bedroom window reflected on his golden hair. He looked awfully refreshing and energetic. Annoying morning people.

"You know you need to wake up for breakfast." He said. Anyone other than you would not hear the challenge in his voice. You obediently woke up, dragged your body up for the morning affairs, putting on an outfit, and reaching the living room.

"Good morning, Tony, or should I say zombie?" Peter slurred thorough the sugared cereal he was engulfing.

You ignored him and wolfed down the cup of coffee Steve prepared for. It was the right taste. You finally felt alive.

"I need to go." you said.

"Eat your breakfast first." Steve said. You knew other people only saw it as Steve's usual motherhenning, but you could hear the command and the promise of punishment coming in his voice. Your heart skipped a beat due to the thrill it brought. "Alright, Mum." you rolled your eyes and sat back, attacking your breakfast.

"Eat properly. " He used a fork to feed some eggs to you. You can feel the amusement of the others and you would blush if you were not so experienced at hiding your emotion. You chose instead to make a gesture of closing your eyes and ate them bit by bit.

You could hear Peter saying that you were whipped to MJ, but you didn't care. You finished the eggs and told Steve, "Thanks." Only he and you knew the meaning underneath and you felt warm about it.


End file.
